


FE：cream

by Nightfall_jarlora



Category: Fresh - Fandom, error - Fandom, fresherror - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall_jarlora/pseuds/Nightfall_jarlora
Summary: fresh x error“……小乱码？”fresh还没真正进入房间就听到了error隐忍的呻·吟声，便推开房门，却被眼前的艳丽景象惊住了。error双手被反绑在身后，眼罩松松垮垮的搭在脸上，身上涂抹着一大堆白色的奶油，下身不知道被谁放入了跳··蛋，一直在嗡嗡震·动着。“呜——滚，滚开……”error一边说着一边沉·重的喘·息着，略微沙·哑的嗓·音，想必error已经很疲惫了。“这种样子的小乱码真让我吃惊，”fresh说着，伸手抚摸着对方的肩膀，感受着error的颤抖，慢慢的说着，“我刚好肚子有点饿了——”“那么，我开吃咯——”fresh突然凑近error说着，拿出error的灵魂，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着。“哈啊……不，不可以……”error抗拒的甩着头，极力克服着来自灵·魂的快·感，身下魔法却逐渐汇聚。fresh一把扯下挂在error脸上的眼罩，error慢慢睁开湿润的眼睛，发红的眼角处挂着几颗泪滴，嘴巴微张着，看见fresh的那一刻表情还是凝固了一下。这幅场景不禁让fresh硬·了起来，想也不想就露出自己早已肿胀的分身，随手将奶油抹在上面，对error说，“把它舔干净，你不希望我就这么·插·进去吧？”error狠狠瞪了fresh一眼，因为坐着的缘故，只好努力的仰着头去凑近fresh的分身，对方却坏心肠的直起腰来，似乎是在故意为难着error。“混，混蛋……”error骂着，但还是继续努力伸出舌头够着fresh的分身，一点一点舔舐着上面的奶油。fresh也不打算继续戏弄error了，直接掐住对方的下颚，挺腰在对方嘴里抽动着。直到error感觉到要喘不过来气的时候fresh才抽出，奶油混合着唾液顺着error的下巴流下，还没等error回过神来的时候，硕大的分身直接顶着跳蛋进入error的小·穴中。error立刻惊叫出来，“咿呀——！！哈啊，好疼——，拿，拿出去，咕呜……”，fresh欣赏着error此时甜腻的叫声，非但没有抽出分·身，反倒强行分开error的双腿开始快速的抽·插·着，眼泪立刻顺着error的眼眶流出来。error无法停止哭叫，体内的强烈震动着的跳·蛋随着fresh的挺动一次又一次被顶到更深处，小·穴抽搐着吸紧fresh的分身，使他倒吸一口气，error简直是天生的用来泄欲的佳物——fresh强行控制住自己，掐紧error的盆骨，近似疯狂的冲撞着。剧痛和强烈的快感使error眼前一阵阵发黑，分身此时也高高的挺立着，透明液体从前端冒出，随着一声没有抑制住的淫··叫，一股白·浊自error前端·射··出。“小乱码很厉害呢，只靠后面就能高·潮。”fresh笑着说，加快自己的速度，终于也在error体内释放出来。“哈啊……你个，病毒……呜……”error筋疲力尽的说着，晕倒在fresh的禁锢里。END
Kudos: 8





	FE：cream

**Author's Note:**

> fresh x error
> 
> “……小乱码？”fresh还没真正进入房间就听到了error隐忍的呻·吟声，便推开房门，却被眼前的艳丽景象惊住了。  
> error双手被反绑在身后，眼罩松松垮垮的搭在脸上，身上涂抹着一大堆白色的奶油，下身不知道被谁放入了跳··蛋，一直在嗡嗡震·动着。  
> “呜——滚，滚开……”error一边说着一边沉·重的喘·息着，略微沙·哑的嗓·音，想必error已经很疲惫了。  
> “这种样子的小乱码真让我吃惊，”fresh说着，伸手抚摸着对方的肩膀，感受着error的颤抖，慢慢的说着，“我刚好肚子有点饿了——”  
> “那么，我开吃咯——”fresh突然凑近error说着，拿出error的灵魂，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着。  
> “哈啊……不，不可以……”error抗拒的甩着头，极力克服着来自灵·魂的快·感，身下魔法却逐渐汇聚。  
> fresh一把扯下挂在error脸上的眼罩，error慢慢睁开湿润的眼睛，发红的眼角处挂着几颗泪滴，嘴巴微张着，看见fresh的那一刻表情还是凝固了一下。  
> 这幅场景不禁让fresh硬·了起来，想也不想就露出自己早已肿胀的分身，随手将奶油抹在上面，对error说，“把它舔干净，你不希望我就这么·插·进去吧？”  
> error狠狠瞪了fresh一眼，因为坐着的缘故，只好努力的仰着头去凑近fresh的分身，对方却坏心肠的直起腰来，似乎是在故意为难着error。  
> “混，混蛋……”error骂着，但还是继续努力伸出舌头够着fresh的分身，一点一点舔舐着上面的奶油。  
> fresh也不打算继续戏弄error了，直接掐住对方的下颚，挺腰在对方嘴里抽动着。直到error感觉到要喘不过来气的时候fresh才抽出，奶油混合着唾液顺着error的下巴流下，还没等error回过神来的时候，硕大的分身直接顶着跳蛋进入error的小·穴中。  
> error立刻惊叫出来，“咿呀——！！哈啊，好疼——，拿，拿出去，咕呜……”，fresh欣赏着error此时甜腻的叫声，非但没有抽出分·身，反倒强行分开error的双腿开始快速的抽·插·着，眼泪立刻顺着error的眼眶流出来。  
> error无法停止哭叫，体内的强烈震动着的跳·蛋随着fresh的挺动一次又一次被顶到更深处，小·穴抽搐着吸紧fresh的分身，使他倒吸一口气，error简直是天生的用来泄欲的佳物——  
> fresh强行控制住自己，掐紧error的盆骨，近似疯狂的冲撞着。  
> 剧痛和强烈的快感使error眼前一阵阵发黑，分身此时也高高的挺立着，透明液体从前端冒出，随着一声没有抑制住的淫··叫，一股白·浊自error前端·射··出。  
> “小乱码很厉害呢，只靠后面就能高·潮。”fresh笑着说，加快自己的速度，终于也在error体内释放出来。  
> “哈啊……你个，病毒……呜……”error筋疲力尽的说着，晕倒在fresh的禁锢里。
> 
> END

fresh x error

“……小乱码？”fresh还没真正进入房间就听到了error隐忍的呻·吟声，便推开房门，却被眼前的艳丽景象惊住了。  
error双手被反绑在身后，眼罩松松垮垮的搭在脸上，身上涂抹着一大堆白色的奶油，下身不知道被谁放入了跳··蛋，一直在嗡嗡震·动着。  
“呜——滚，滚开……”error一边说着一边沉·重的喘·息着，略微沙·哑的嗓·音，想必error已经很疲惫了。  
“这种样子的小乱码真让我吃惊，”fresh说着，伸手抚摸着对方的肩膀，感受着error的颤抖，慢慢的说着，“我刚好肚子有点饿了——”  
“那么，我开吃咯——”fresh突然凑近error说着，拿出error的灵魂，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着。  
“哈啊……不，不可以……”error抗拒的甩着头，极力克服着来自灵·魂的快·感，身下魔法却逐渐汇聚。  
fresh一把扯下挂在error脸上的眼罩，error慢慢睁开湿润的眼睛，发红的眼角处挂着几颗泪滴，嘴巴微张着，看见fresh的那一刻表情还是凝固了一下。  
这幅场景不禁让fresh硬·了起来，想也不想就露出自己早已肿胀的分身，随手将奶油抹在上面，对error说，“把它舔干净，你不希望我就这么·插·进去吧？”  
error狠狠瞪了fresh一眼，因为坐着的缘故，只好努力的仰着头去凑近fresh的分身，对方却坏心肠的直起腰来，似乎是在故意为难着error。  
“混，混蛋……”error骂着，但还是继续努力伸出舌头够着fresh的分身，一点一点舔舐着上面的奶油。  
fresh也不打算继续戏弄error了，直接掐住对方的下颚，挺腰在对方嘴里抽动着。直到error感觉到要喘不过来气的时候fresh才抽出，奶油混合着唾液顺着error的下巴流下，还没等error回过神来的时候，硕大的分身直接顶着跳蛋进入error的小·穴中。  
error立刻惊叫出来，“咿呀——！！哈啊，好疼——，拿，拿出去，咕呜……”，fresh欣赏着error此时甜腻的叫声，非但没有抽出分·身，反倒强行分开error的双腿开始快速的抽·插·着，眼泪立刻顺着error的眼眶流出来。  
error无法停止哭叫，体内的强烈震动着的跳·蛋随着fresh的挺动一次又一次被顶到更深处，小·穴抽搐着吸紧fresh的分身，使他倒吸一口气，error简直是天生的用来泄欲的佳物——  
fresh强行控制住自己，掐紧error的盆骨，近似疯狂的冲撞着。  
剧痛和强烈的快感使error眼前一阵阵发黑，分身此时也高高的挺立着，透明液体从前端冒出，随着一声没有抑制住的淫··叫，一股白·浊自error前端·射··出。  
“小乱码很厉害呢，只靠后面就能高·潮。”fresh笑着说，加快自己的速度，终于也在error体内释放出来。  
“哈啊……你个，病毒……呜……”error筋疲力尽的说着，晕倒在fresh的禁锢里。

END


End file.
